Respuesta del día blanco
by roxkem
Summary: Todas las mujeres sueñan con la propuesta de matrimonio, ¿cierto? Tal vez no todas, y Temari es una prueba de eso. Los pensamientos de la chica antes de darle una respuesta a Shikamaru la llevarán a través de recuerdos y profundas reflexiones. ¿Aceptará al final los dictámenes de su corazón? ¿O serán más fuertes sus temores? Para el concurso "Día Blanco" de Irresistible Naranja.


Hola!

Amores míos, les traigo un lindo one shot :D Me disculpo por mis repentinas desapariciones, han sido tiempos difíciles u.u Pero estoy de vuelta con este pequeño fic ^^

Este fanfic ha sido escrito para el desafío: "Día Blanco" del grupo Irresistible Naranja, del que como bien saben todos soy orgullosamente miembro *-*

Ahora, este fanfic ha sido escrito en paralelo con el de una de mis compañeras, Umeki-Nara. El suyo va antes que el mío, y aunque pueden ser leídos de manera independiente les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por su fanfic, se llama Dos partes.

Sin nada más que agregar los dejaré leer en paz y abajo nos vemos, ¡disfruten su lectura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡díganle no al plagio!

**RESPUESTA DEL DÍA BLANCO.**

-One Shot-.

-Temari, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Allí estaba, en shock, acababa de recibir una propuesta que sinceramente no esperaba, puesto que nunca la había deseado, pero que de igual forma había sido hecha y ella no había hecho más que recibirla con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, mientras dejaba que su boca se abriera un poco dándole un aspecto de total incredulidad.

Y, ¿qué había hecho? Había huido, como una cobarde.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva reconocía que esa actitud no había sido la más apropiada, pero el pánico que la había invadido le impidió comportarse de otra manera. Desapareció de la vista del hombre que amaba y no se detuvo hasta verse entre las paredes de su habitación, en la aldea de Suna.

Nunca se había considerado una persona indecisa y mucho menos cobarde, desde muy joven había asumido sus responsabilidades y afrontado las situaciones a las que el destino le había obligado a enfrentarse, y se avergonzaba al tener que admitir que lo ocurrido aquella tarde la había superado. Tenía ya tanto tiempo junto a Shikamaru que el hecho de que él quisiera compartir junto a ella el resto de su vida era una realidad inminente, y aunque siempre bromearan con ella al respecto y aparentara no darle importancia su realidad era otra.

Y es que nadie nos conoce mejor que nosotros mismos, y Temari había visto sus mayores temores materializarse frente a sus ojos en aquellas simples y emotivas palabras, tan soñadas y anheladas por muchas, pero terriblemente aterradoras para ella. No le temía al compromiso, su novio había sido el primer y único hombre en su vida y sabía que se podría ir al fin del mundo y de vuelta con él sin pensarlo dos veces. Tampoco era al amor, ese sentimiento por el que se levantaba día tras día y la llenaba por completo, sacando lo mejor de su persona. No dudaba de sus sentimientos ni un poco, estaba completamente segura de que amaba a Shikamaru con todo su ser. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la sola mención de su nombre aceleraba su corazón, por la maravillosa manera en la que el mundo alrededor dejaba de existir cuando su oscura y profunda mirada se encontraba con la suya, por cómo se podía perder en un universo perfecto en el que sólo existían ellos dos en su compañía, y cómo se podía dormir con una sonrisa y ser acompañada en sus sueños por los hermosos recuerdos a su lado.

Se sintió tonta al no saber qué le pasaba, no era capaz de definir si ese temor incierto al futuro era más fuerte que el que le producía la idea de perderlo por su infantil comportamiento. Tampoco entendía de dónde provenía el miedo tan atenazador que la invadía cuando pensaba en el matrimonio. Shikamaru y ella tenían cinco años juntos, habían vivido tantas cosas y superado tantas duras pruebas para mantener su relación que los demás veían extraño incluso que no hubiesen dado todavía "el gran paso", pero aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a la idea.

En medio de sus reflexiones la sorprendió la noche, y al ver el primer rayo de luna colarse por la ventana e iluminar su rostro suspiró profundamente, se abrazó a su almohada y se quedó dormida.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin novedad, cumplía sus obligaciones en su aldea con aparente normalidad y al no tener misiones llegó a pasar una semana sin salir siquiera a pasear por su propia aldea. Siendo sincera consigo misma lo agradecía, cada día que pasaba se desanimaba más.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar a Shikamaru sin una respuesta y simplemente evitarlo todo ese tiempo, no era justo, pero tampoco estaba preparada para verlo porque no sabía qué decirle. Recordó que él solía quejarse de lo problemático que era el amor y nunca antes estuvo más de acuerdo con eso, estaba hecha un lío por su culpa. Sonrió con nostalgia, en serio lo extrañaba.

-Temari, ¿te pasa algo?- la voz de su hermano Kankuro la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Para nada- se apresuró a responder- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tienes varios días rara, muy distraída- la miró con extrañeza.

-Eso no es cierto- sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Claro que lo es- aseguró el menor- Si no lo es, ¿me podrías decir entonces por qué le estás pasando el plumero a la nada?- la señaló con una sonrisa divertida.

Y es que en efecto Temari estaba deslizando el instrumento de limpieza por el espacio en blanco que dejaba la ventana, literalmente por el aire.

Ese día su hermano pequeño Gaara había partido a una misión y ella se dedicaba a limpiar su despacho ya que tenía el día libre y le pareció que así se distraería un poco.

Se sonrojó levemente al ver que en efecto Kankuro tenía razón, pero el color de su rostro aumentó de intensidad y su expresión pasó de vergüenza a rabia cuando éste comenzó a reírse de ella. Apretó los dientes y le arrojó el plumero directamente a la cara, aunque cuando él obviamente se apartó para evadirlo se estrelló contra una estantería de la pared, tirando en el proceso una caja al suelo que se abrió por el impacto. ¿Consecuencia? Un montón de papeles y otras cosas esparcidos por todas partes.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron por una fracción de segundo con horror. Estaban haciendo desorden en la oficina de Gaara y de seguro al Kazekage aquello no le gustaría. Parecieron tener el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo cuando volvieron a mirarse, porque rompieron a reír a la vez. Eran un par de adultos asustados de lo que podría hacerles su hermano menor, por estarse peleando por tonterías en el lugar equivocado. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños habían tenido aquel sentimiento de complicidad, aquella certidumbre de que debían resolver la situación cuanto antes sin ser descubiertos. Parecía ser la primera vez que hacían una travesura, ¿qué tan ilógico podía ser? Negaron al tiempo con la cabeza y se dispusieron a recoger aquel desorden juntos.

Se dieron cuenta de que en su mayoría la caja contenía fotos antiguas. En algunas aparecía su padre, antiguos habitantes de la aldea, incluso en un par de ellas se vieron a sí mismos cuando eran pequeños. Temari fue a recoger la última foto que había quedado bajo el escritorio y una sonrisa un poco melancólica adornó su rostro, ya que en la misma se encontraba retratada su madre. Karura se abrazaba a su hermano mellizo con una hermosa sonrisa y una expresión de infinita felicidad, se notaba que era joven, además de muy hermosa. Kankuro fue a ver por qué su hermana se había quedado tan pensativa, aunque encontrarse con una fotografía en la que aparecían su madre y su tío Yashamaru lo dejó en las mismas condiciones.

-Kankuro...- habló la chica tras algunos segundos de silencio en los que ambos simplemente contemplaban la fotografía- ¿Crees que ella fue feliz?- finalmente hizo la pregunta que la intrigaba desde hacía varios años.

-Yo creo que sí- obtuvo en respuesta- Siempre he creído que tuvo una vida dedicada al amor, y con eso debe haber sido feliz- se encogió de hombros.

Temari colocó la foto nuevamente en la caja y Kankuro la subió a la repisa, dejando otra vez la oficina tal y como estaba.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene pensativa?- le preguntó el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos- Sabes que lo de ellos fue diferente- aseguró refiriéndose a sus padres- Tu historia no tiene por qué ser igual.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...?- comenzó a replicar ella.

-Vamos Temari, te conozco- le cortó sin miramientos- Tal vez la relación de nuestros padres fue extraña, pero no debes permitir que eso te impida luchar por tu felicidad- volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan maduro?- se burló la chica.

-No lo sé- respondió entre risas- Pero deberías pensarlo- y tras darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro abandonó la habitación.

Temari se quedó pensando en lo que su hermano le había dicho, en parte feliz porque pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de tener una conversación como esa y en parte contrariada por la posibilidad de que Kankuro tuviese la razón. ¿Era acaso eso lo que le preocupaba tanto? ¿Lo que le impedía tomar la decisión de darle a su novio una respuesta? Si era sincera consigo misma y lo veía desde ese punto de vista la verdad era que sí.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre, y aunque en los pocos que conservaba la mujer siempre sonreía y trataba con amor a las otras personas, ella no dejaba de sentir que faltaba algo. Porque de cualquier manera una relación es de dos, y el que su madre fuera feliz no quería decir que su matrimonio hubiese sido algo maravilloso, tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de su padre. ¿Él la habría amado? Le parecía ilógico pensarlo considerando que la había sacrificado sin pensarlo dos veces por algo tan banal como el poder. Pero si no la amaba entonces, ¿por qué se había casado con ella? Esa era la parte que no comprendía. Bien dicen que no todas las personas aman de la misma manera, pero para Temari no era concebible el hecho de que tras amar a una persona lo suficiente como para casarte con ella pueda importarte tan poco como para sellar su sentencia de muerte. Inconscientemente era aquello lo que le impedía comprender y aceptar la idea del matrimonio.

Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que Kankuro tenía razón, pero no estaba preparada para seguir el consejo que le había dado. Se sintió un poco tonta, ella era la hermana mayor y se estaba comportando con un nivel de inmadurez inaceptable, cualquier persona que viera la situación desde fuera con seguridad se burlaría de ella. Decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto y se fue a su habitación dispuesta por todos los medios a olvidar esos pensamientos, a pesar de que sabía que eso no era más que una solución temporaria.

Los días se fueron uno tras otro en medio de la misma aburrida monotonía y casi sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas más. De pronto Gaara le pidió verla con urgencia, y lo que le dijo era algo que evidentemente ya se esperaba aunque lo hubiese estado evitando.

-Necesito que vayas a Konoha a hacer algo por mí- dijo el Kazekage sin despegar la mirada de unos documentos- Debes estar allá el próximo lunes, ¿estás de acuerdo?

En ese momento deseó poder decirle a su hermano que no quería, que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero la sola idea era absurda. Antes que nada ella era un shinobi y sus obligaciones estaban primero.

-Está bien- asintió en dirección a su hermano.

-¿Te sucede algo, Temari?- Gaara la miró esta vez a ella, notando al instante lo contrariada que se veía.

-No, estoy bien- negó con la cabeza- Iré a prepararme, si me disculpas- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tenía reservadas sólo para él y tras una pequeña reverencia salió de la oficina.

Ya en su habitación preparaba mecánicamente las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje, con la mente perdida en algún lugar lejano. Se fijó por un momento en una repisa donde descansaban tranquilamente varias fotografías importantes para ella y fue atraída hacia la misma por algún extraño magnetismo. Tomó entre sus manos la primera de ellas con una melancolía evidente, presente debido a que en la fotografía aparecían ella y Shikamaru. Se vio a sí misma sonriendo mientras su novio tenía aquella expresión de aburrimiento tan típica de él y casi invariable que ella había aprendido a leer con los años para descifrar las emociones que se escondían tras ella. Supo que estaba feliz, que era feliz a su lado. Sabía de antemano lo mucho que ese hombre la amaba, y volvió a sentirse triste y culpable por la manera tan injusta en que lo estaba tratando.

Pasando de esa estaba una foto en la que aparecía ella con sus hermanos. Recordando los eventos recientes se sorprendió mucho de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, de lo rápido que se habían convertido en hombres y pensó en lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos. Nuevamente tuvo aquella sensación de estarse comportando como una niña pequeña que la avergonzaba.

La última de aquellas imágenes era tal vez la más importante para ella, ya que era la única fotografía que tenía con su madre. La mujer sonreía con ternura y amor mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y ella besaba su mejilla. Temari debía tener unos dos años de edad cuando la foto había sido tomada.

-"Tienes sus ojos".

Recordaba claramente las palabras de su padre cuando le dio aquella fotografía para que la conservara tras la muerte de su madre, que a su vez fueron las únicas que llegó a decirle para referirse a su difunta esposa. Tal vez nunca llegaría a comprender los sentimientos de su padre, y mucho menos aquella extraña relación que sus progenitores mantuvieron.

Iba a colocar la foto nuevamente en su lugar cuando ésta se le salió de las manos y resbaló por el borde de la repisa, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Rayos- masculló mientras sacaba la fotografía del marco, ya que éste se había partido por la mitad.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en el dorso de la imagen estaban escritas con tinta algunas palabras, y al instante reconoció la hermosa caligrafía que su madre solía poseer.

_"No le temas nunca al amor, hija, es lo más hermoso que tiene nuestra alma"._

Aquellas palabras parecían hechas justamente para ella, justamente para ese momento. La intensidad de sus sentimientos la desbordó por completo, y comenzó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ya había tenido suficiente de pensar, de lamentarse y cuestionarse una y otra vez las mismas cosas. No iba a posponer su felicidad un día más, en ese momento supo qué era lo que deseaba. Secó sus lágrimas y las sustituyó por una radiante sonrisa, había tomado una decisión.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, y antes de darse cuenta ya Konoha comenzaba a perfilarse en su campo de visión. Decir que no estaba nerviosa habría sido una mentira fatal, pero también se sentía muy emocionada. En el camino había estado pensando y recordando aquella antigua tradición en la que se decía que había un día especial al año en el que los chicos le hacían regalos a las chicas que les gustaban, y otro en el que éstas los devolvían. Las confesiones recibidas eran aceptadas, los presentes eran agradecidos, y una vez más el ambiente se cargaba de esa energía mágica del amor.

Shikamaru le había hecho su propuesta el día de San Valentín, y allí estaba ella, un mes después, a punto de al fin darle una respuesta en el tan conocido Día Blanco. ¿Se podía ser más cursi? Tal vez, tal vez no, pero a Temari le parecía perfecto.

Tras entrar a la aldea lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con el Hokage, pero sus planes cambiaron drásticamente al ver al epicentro de sus pensamientos caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Se despidió de su compañero con el que venía charlando y al subir la mirada se percató con cierta sorpresa de su presencia.

Temari sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo ese mes, apenas llegando a darse cuenta de cuánto le había extrañado. Caminó con paso firme y decidido hasta quedar frente a frente y poder perderse en aquellos ojos que la dejaban sin aliento y se colaban sin esfuerzo a las profundidades de su alma. Para cuando abrió la boca no había estado jamás antes tan segura de algo como de las palabras que dijo a continuación.

-Sí, acepto.

Se arrojó a aquellos brazos que se abrieron para recibirla y sellaron la promesa de su amor eterno con un tan esperado por ambos beso. Temari supo entonces que ya no había nada más en este mundo que deseara, era feliz porque al fin había comprendido lo que significaba amar de verdad. Sólo le quedaba seguir construyendo su historia, y saber que el hacerlo sólo dependía de sí misma le dio la certeza de que era así como debía ser, de que así sería feliz.

Después de todo, aquello era lo más hermoso que tenía su alma.

Fin.

* * *

¡Y esto fue todo!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Me disculpo si me ha quedado un poco Ooc, es mi primera vez escribiendo ShikaTema, aunque yo siento que ha quedado muy bonito *-* Karura y Rasa tampoco me la pusieron fácil, pero estoy muy complacida con este fanfic y espero que a ustedes igual les haya gustado ^^

Con respecto a mis otros fanfics les cuento que el mes próximo empiezo mi primer año en la universidad, así que mi vida volverá a tener rutina y tendré tiempo para volver a dedicarme a ellos, por favor espérenlo :)

Creo que no olvido nada, si esta historia les ha gustado no olviden compartir conmigo sus opiniones, y si desean pueden votar por ella en el poll que se abrirá en la cuenta de Minkus BN.

Ahora sí ya me voy, cuídense y pórtense bien, ¡nos leemos pronto! :*

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
